Broken
by ChronicleArt
Summary: One event can turn anyone's world upside down. AU Kurt/Finn Friendship/Brotherhood fic. I don't own Glee although I SOOOO wish I did. Could be Pre-Slash if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, shut up." Finn said as he punched Puck in the arm as they walked to their cars after football practice.

"Come on, Finn. Have a sense of humor. Puck retaliated with a chuckle which just made Finn sigh and shake his head.

"Whatever, Puck." Fin went to the driver's side of his car and climbed into it. Just as he started backing out of his parking spot, he saw a fire-truck race down the street, all sirens blaring. Finn was curious about where the fire was but he just shrugged it off and didn't really think anything further. He drove out of the parking lot and towards the house he shared with his mom, Burt and Kurt. He was a couple streets away when he saw smoke rising from his neighborhood. Finn started to think,

"_That fire-truck was going down the street towards my neighborhood, and it was going really fast," _then he looked up as he got to his street, it looked like it was his house on fire.

"_Oh God, no!" _

He sped down the street and towards his home. When he reached the block he lived on, Fin's worst fears were realized, his home was engulfed in a blaze. He quickly parked his car and ran over to his mom and Burt.

"Mom!" Finn yelled. Carole looked at her son with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" Finn looked at Burt who answered, "One of the electrical outlets sparked and the curtains ended up catching on fire. Your mom and I were in the kitchen, the fire started in the living room so we didn't catch it quick enough." Finn sighed and hugged his mom who hugged him back tightly. Finn looked around, he noticed someone was missing, he looked at his mom, "Mom, where's Kurt?"

Just then a scream pierced the air, "HELP! PLEASE!" Finn and Burt's eyes went wide, both of them starting running to the house at full speed. The firemen present grabbed a hold of Burt and held him back, but when they tried to grab Finn, him being the football player he was, he just barreled past them into the flaming building.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Finn stepped over the threshold into the building, the smoke and heat attacked his lungs and body like a ton of bricks. His brain started screaming at him to get the hell out of there, but his heart was screaming louder, telling him he needed to save Kurt.

"Kurt! Where are you?" He yelled between the coughing that assaulted his lungs. He started making his way up the stairs, jumping over fallen beams and going through the flames that surrounded him.

"Kurt!" Finn screamed again although his throat and lungs protested greatly. Finn finally made it to the door of Kurt's room. The only problem was there was a large burning beam in his way. Finn took off his letterman jacket, that he totally forgo that he was wearing, and used it to snuff out some of the fire that blocked his way. He bounded over the beam and slammed his way into Kurt's room.

"KURT!"

"Finn! Help me! PLEASE!" Finn heard Kurt yelling for help, he walked to the place where he had heard the yelling coming from. He found Kurt curled into a ball in the corner of the room, "Kurt, I'm right here." Finn said as he ran over to him. The younger boy's head shot up and he sighed with relief.

Finn reached down and grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and haled the smaller boy to his feet. Kurt tried to stand on his own but he yelped in pain and started to fall to the ground. If Finn hadn't been by his side to catch him, he would have. Finn didn't ask any questions, he slung Kurt's arm over his shoulder and wrapped one of his own arms around his step-brother's waist. Together the two made their way out of the room and towards the stair case, but when they got there, the stairs were gone.

The stairs had collapsed and there was a ten foot drop to the ground. Finn sighed and looked at Kurt,

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life."

Finn helped Kurt lean against the wall for support then the football player jumped onto the ground below.

"Jump Kurt!" Finn yelled. Kurt just nodded and leaped off of the platform. Kurt ended up falling into Finn's arms, the smaller boy was set back on his feet and they hurried towards the door. Just another twenty steps and they'd be out of here and safe. As they were hurrying towards the door, Finn looked up and saw the beams above them start to break, he knew that the two of them wouldn't get out of here at the pace they were going. They were almost to the door but the beam above them broke and started falling, Finn did the only thing he could, he shoved Kurt out of the house and jumped backwards so the beam wouldn't crush him. Then from all the smoke inhalation, Finn started coughing uncontrollably the last thing he heard was Kurt's high pitched voice yelling "FINN! NO!" just before his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was sitting at Finn's bedside, holding the older boy's hand as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Finn, please come back." Kurt whispered to the unmoving body of Finn Hudson. "You're a hero, Finn. You saved my life, I don't want you to die because of me, please come back." Kurt continued to cry, his tears falling from his cheek onto Finn's hand. Kurt tried his hardest to hold back his sobs but to no avail, he continued sobbing. He laid his head down on Finn's arm and looked up at his face. His face was covered with burns and scrapes from the falling rubble. Kurt sighed and tried to keep his composure, he starting to sing softly.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You're gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

Sobs then continued to convulse through Kurt's system, "Wake up Finn. I'm so broken without you." He said. Kurt felt pressure on his hand; he looked down and saw Finn's hand curling around his own. "Finn?" Kurt looked up at him. Finn's eyes fluttered open, "Kurt?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"I'm right here." Kurt said as tears started falling from his eyes again. Finn reached up and wiped the tears from Kurt's cheek, "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because you almost died saving me, I don't want you to leave me." Kurt said.

"I'm your brother, I sword to take care of you and that's what I'll do." Finn replied to him. Kurt smiled at him and choked on a laugh, "Can I hug you Finn?" he asked the older boy. Finn just smiled and nodded. Kurt leaned over and wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and rested his head on the older boy's chest.

"Thank you, for everything." Kurt said.

Finn rubbed Kurt's back comfortingly and ran his hands through the smaller boy's hair. "Don't thank me, we're brothers. I'd do anything for you."

"You're a great big brother Finn. I love you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Love ya too, buddy."


End file.
